How to get Levy McGarden to go out with you
by Chocolate and caramel
Summary: "How to seduce a bookworm.First,find out what types of books she likes best,"he said. "That one's easy. Horror novels. Second..."he paused, his grin turning treacherous."Act like one of the main characters."  It's halloween and Gajeel Reitfox has a plan..


**I don't own Fairytail. Hiro Mashima does.**

**This story steams off from Magic Can Be by ice queen.**

**Acknowledgement to ice queen hilarious GajeelXLevy series.**

* * *

**How do you seduce a bookworm?**

**Characters: Gajeel, Lily, Levy and Lucy.**

"You should ask that McGarden girl to the funfair tomorrow." Gajeel, a senior in Fiore high looks up from his physics homework to look at his cousin, Panther Lily or commonly known as Lily.

"Why should I?" Gajeel asked casually as he pretends to check his homework. Unfortunately, Lily didn't buy it. Gajeel Reitfox never asks things casually.

"I heard that girl likes horror stuffs. Tomorrows Halloween. You do the maths." Lily reclined on the leather couch, casually kicking Gajeel school books off the couch. Gajeel snarls as he picks up the books.

"Since you're so _informative, _you should also know she rejected that hat head and fishtail got turned down in two seconds flat."

"You dumbass. I didn't tell you to confess to her, I told you to take her to the horror house." Lily rolled his feline-like eyes, as he plays with the remote control. Hmm, there's a lot of horror movies that night on the cables. "You know what, if you don't take _Levy,_" he said slyly, "I'll throw out your entire Metallica collection." Gajeel froze, not his Metallica collection, that's priceless!

"And how do I do that?" Gajeel asked angrily, his mind already thinking about the blue-hair elfin bookworm and trying to brainstorm on how to save his hard-core collection.

"Do I have to do everything?" Lily threw out his hand helplessly, "Take this." He thrust a book to Gajeel.

"How to seduce…" Gajeel read the title out loud. "Oi, where on the metal-core hell did you get this book?"

"The library, you know, where the books lives."

"They have books like this in the library?"

"Do I have to say 'Duh'?"

"Fine!" Gajeel finally relented. "But you have to ask that woman out, what her name, Shigtte?"

"Shagotte and no. what if Charle's father still around?"

Gajeel looks incredulously at his 28 years old cousin, "You know? For a military commander, you can be awfully stupid? You really think Charle's father is still around after deflowering her mother when she was sixteen and left her when she was pregnant with Charle and never appear, not even once, for the past FOURTEEN FRICKING YEARS?"

"You know what Gajeel?" Lily looked thoughtfully at him, "that's the longest speech you gave this week." Gajeel glared at him. "Fine! I'll ask her out if, and only if you Take Levy tomorrow."

"Deal!" Gajeel grabbed his metal-studded leather jacket and the book before ran out of the door. "You better done dinner when I get back!"

Later, Gajeel stand near his motorbike as he leaves through the book before finally found the page he was looking for.

"Here we go," he said with a smug look. "How to seduce a bookworm. First, find out what types of books she likes best," he said. "That one's easy. Horror novels. Second..." he paused, his grin turning treacherous. "Act like one of the main characters." Gajeel pull out his phone and dial a certain Gray Fullbaster fangirl.

"Oye, Lluvia. What number is McGarden apartment?"

* * *

"- Lucy, Gajeel is not in love with me." Levy McGarden, an junior student muttered as she read thru yet another horror novel she brought this morning. "He's just my Physics lab partner, nothing more."

"Yeah right." Lucy Heartphilia, Levy's best friend snorted unladylike in the phone. "You're the only girl he haven't got a nickname and seriously rude to. Plus I heard he said you have the most _mind-blowing_ eyes." She said slyly. "I just figured it out last night, actually. I should have known earlier. Those looks that he gives you when you're not looking-"

"There was something on my face." She interrupted smoothly.

"-_all the time_, if I may add. That weird, twisted smile that he reserves only for you-"

"His smiles are _not _twisted!" She retorted, though a light blush had crept up her cheeks.

"See? You're already defending him."

"Lucy! Gajeel Reitfox is not in love with me, not before, not now, and certainly not ever."

Lucy sniffed, "You don't believe me then."

"Damn straight I don't believe you. I'm telling you now that the day Gajeel Reitfox falls in love with me is the day he's going to appear outside my apartment, looking like a mass murderer." She said resolutely, a small smirk gracing her face.

"Levy," Lucy sighed, "_He already looks like a mass murderer_."

"I mean like being splattered blood all over him and carrying a murderous axe, which will never happen." Her apartment bell rang loudly. "Wait, there someone outside my door." Levy balanced her phone and her horror novellas she open the door. She looks up and screams out loud.

Lucy, who was still on the phone, nearly had a heart attack when she heard Levy's scream. "Levy, Levy?"

She looks up and screams out loud. There outside her door, stand Gajeel Reitfox covered in blood, rusty chains and carrying a huge, bloodied axe. He smiled devilishly at the frozen bookworm. "So, will you go with me to the horror house tomorrow?"

Levy, McGarden, age 17, an avid horror fangirl, faint in shock for the first time in her life.

* * *

Poor Levy! Guess she has to face the fact Gajeel like her.

HAPPY HALLOWEEN DESU!


End file.
